Disobey and pay
by cinder.fox.shadow
Summary: Title sucks. Shadow and Spectra read and see who comes out on top.


Shadow and Spectra 1st story

Shadow was at the Vexos hide out in Gamma again messing with Mylene.

"Your acting like a child!" Mylene snapped standing behind the white haired teen that was laughing insanely.

"What are they fighting about now?" Lync asked openly standing next to Volt.

"How should I know?" Volt replied annoyed standing stone still.

"What ever, their probably fight over some thing stupid Shadow did." Lync assumed arms now crossed.

"I heard that!" Shadow announced look as he always did, annoyed and angry.

"Believe it or not you're the cause of are lose to that blasted brawler." Spectra assured appearing out of the doorway shadows.

"What? Its not my fault!" Shadow shouted in protects jumping up.

"It is your fault Shadow, and your going to make up for it." Spectra ordered staring at Shadow's face. "You would of won if you have just used Cinder instead of those useless one you did own until Baron took them in battle." Spectra scolded.

"Your not the boss of me!" Shadow growled heading to the door.

"I'm the lead of the Vexos, I am the boss of you." Spectra corrected.

"Die in a hole." The red-eyed teen snapped walking through the doorframe.

"Don't walk away from-" Gus began breaking off when the door closed.

Shadow walked to the aircrafts and took off in his, driving much better then normal because of Hydron's last punishment.

"This stinks." Shadow complained getting out of him craft starting his walk through the forest. "I just do see the big deal about losing one little battle." He puffed.

Shadow walked on and stopped at a small open space and settled in a tree near the twenty feet wide river that flowed off into the distance. He began to dream.

"Get off!" Someone demanded struggling under a heavy weight that pinned him to the ground.

"_**No, you will listen to me one way or another." The top figure said pressing harder.**_

"_**Damn it." The other spat.**_

_**The one on top let loss of the other arms and sat on his or her stomach staring at the other face. "You will do what I say when I say." The voice growled.**_

"_**Make me!" The underling hissed.**_

The dream continued on as the other Vexos were looking for their comrade.

"Mylene head that way." Spectra ordered pointing left of the stones that stood around. "Go."

"Fine." She growled walking in the direction.

"Volt, Lync go right." He decided looking at them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Lync mouthed turning away to the direction Volt had started going.

"Gus, go north take Helios with you." The blonde said. Gus bowed and head on his way.

Now that all the other Vexos were going their separate ways, Spectra headed south following the river.

Back to shadow who was still sleeping and dreaming.

"_**Knock it off!" The man under demanded feeling the clothes coming off him or her.**_

"_**Stop thrashing, its not like anyone can see." The other said pulling the belt of the other.**_

Spectra had been walking an hour when he came to the open area looking for the red-eyed pain in the ass.

"Master Spectra." Gus announced from the ear speaker.

"Gus, what is it?" Spectra asked holding a hand on the earpiece.

"Non of us have found Shadow, have you?" The blue haired teen replied.

"No not yet." Spectra sighed annoyed.

"Do you want the rest of us to come help you?" Gus questioned.

"No, go back to the city, keep Helios with you." The masked man ordered.

"…Yes sir." The green-eyed male assured hanging up.

"Where is that ass hole?" Spectra growled slightly.

Spectra walked on and stepped on a small stink making a cracking sound, the leaves on the near by tree sounded causing the teen to look over and see the albino sleeping.

"There you are." Spectra spat walking closer.

The teen in the tree started to move as he woke up on the small tree branch that hung over the water. He opened his eyes and started to look around.

"Have a nice sleep, Shadow?" Spectra asked mockingly arms crossed.

Shadow turned and saw the teen and fell into the cold water below. He came up instantly gasping for air. Spectra walked over and started at the wet teen in amusement, he began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Shadow growled turning to the other male.

Shadow moved out of the water and shook his clothes to get as dry as possible while Spectra chuckled.

"What so fucking funny?" Shadow hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, Shadow Prove." Spectra replied.

"I can and I have, Spectra Phantom." Shadow announced.

"Your gonna regret that remark, as so as we get back to the other I'll-." Spectra began.

"You'll what, punish me, Hydron already tried that." Shadow interrupted.

Spectra growled under his breath and turned toward the direction of his ship. "Lets go." He ordered walking away.

"Go where?" Shadow asked blankly in confusion.

"Gamma." Spectra murmured walking still.

"Wait what about my ship?" The albino announced.

"Mylene took care of it." Spectra called back.

"Shit." Shadow exhaled. "Hey wait up!" Shadow called running slightly to catch up.

They came to Spectra's ship and got in Spectra in front Shadow in back.

"You're going to start training the guards every day this week and next week starting today." Spectra assured.

"No I'm not!" Shadow protected in a shout.

"Do as you're told, Shadow, I lead the Vexos so you better listen." Spectra threatened.

"Make me, Bitch!" Shadow taunted still in a shout.

Spectra now fed up decide to take a little detour on the way to the city thinking of a way to get the moron to listen. Shadow fell asleep on the way on didn't wake up until he felt the craft stop moving. He looked around and realized Spectra had gone to Beta city just outside the dome over the city under water.

"Get out." Spectra ordered moving on the ships side.

"Glad to, being stuck in there with you is like hell." Shadow assured stepping out of the craft.

"Come on." Spectra directed walking toward the dooms entrants. Shadow growled and walked toward the dome.

They entered the city as night fell on Vestroia, they headed for a hotel that seemed five stares and got a room that Shadow complained about when he had to share it with Spectra.

"Get in bed." Spectra ordered pointing to the king sized bed.

"Already on it." Shadow commented walking towards the bed.

Shadow laid down and turned on his side starting to drift away until he felt the bed shift and turn to see why. When he saw that Spectra was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do think your doing?" Shadow asked turning on his back then sat up.

"There's only one bed." Spectra sighed messing with something in his hands.

"So, go sleep on the couch, and what are you messing with?" Shadow finished moving closer slightly.

"Just this." Spectra answered stabbing the red-eyed teens hand with a needle and pushing on the button releasing an unknown liquid in him.

Shadow yanked his hand away needle still inside, he pulled the item out and suddenly became dizzy and past out. When he woke up he found himself in the bed with only his shirt, boxers, and over coat on him and he was unable to move his arms and as soon as the ability came back Spectra entered the room.

"Your finally awake." Spectra assumed walking over.

"What the hell?" Shadow began. "What the hell did you do to me?" Shadow shouted remembering what happened.

"Nothing really, I just drugged you is all." Spectra replied walking closer to the bed.

"You drugged me!" Shadow repeated trying to move as feeling came back.

"Don't bother, your still to tired to move." Spectra sighed moving on the bed.

Shadow of course didn't listen and struggled to move again, he only stopped when he felt weight on his body. He looked up and saw Spectra on him.

"Get off!" He demanded.

"I'm going to show you what happens to people who don't listen to me." Spectra assured grabbing Shadow's shirt and ripping it.

"Knock it off!" Shadow shouted finally able to move his arm, moving to stop Spectra.

Spectra had hold on Shadow's over coat and started to pull it down. He had it to Shadow's elbow before Shadow pushed him away.

"Behave, or else." Spectra threatened moving toward the teen going for the over coat.

"I don't listen to you!" Shadow shouted trying to sit up the drug still in affect.

Spectra now once again getting an idea, he moved away and went to a box on the table under the mirror in front of the bed. He reached in and grabbed another needle and returned to Shadow.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to use it on your arms." Spectra smiled stabbing the right arm and then the left arm.

Shadow was now for the first time in year unable to defend himself, he tried to move his arm failing his legs were still pretty much useless. Spectra now having removed the over coat and shirt saw Shadow's upper body, it went perfectly with his arms, muscular. He was skinny and look as if he had an eight pack but Spectra knew it as only a six. Spectra traced a finger over the muscles felling a slight shiver go through the teen beneath him, he moved the finger up to the necklace and played with it moving it side to side until it became boring.

He bent down and leaned into the other ear and whispered. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"Fuck y-." Shadow started before being silenced by kiss that bruised his lips.

Shadow began to make of sound of discuss come from his throat as Spectra traced Shadow's bottom lip demanding entry, the other in response shut his lip tighter together. Spectra moved a hand to Shadow's nipple and twisted making the teen gasp giving him the chance to slide in his tongue. Shadow suddenly moaned out trying to get air. Spectra released him and pulled away.

"Get the hell off of me!" Shadow demanded turning his head to the side eyes closed.

"I don't listen to you." Spectra mocked bending down to the other's neck.

"Stop it!" Shadow shouted as the blonde nipped at his neck.

The masked man continued without a word and moved down nipping until him made his way to the soft nipples.

"Surprising your not hard yet." Spectra whispered. "I can fix that." He smiled taking one in and flicking the other.

Shadow yelped slightly at the sudden warmth around him. Spectra sucked and nipped at the nipple until it grew hard and continued until Shadow finally moved his leg, he moved to the other and bite making the albino jerk up.

The drug he put in the Shadow's arms faded quickly, but still limited his mobility, just as Spectra moved up to look at his face Shadow backhanded him leaving a red mark.

"Fucking get off, I may not have all my strength back but I still can fight back." Shadow growled turning on his stomach before Spectra could plant the punch to his stomach landing it on his spine.

Spectra decide that if he wanted rough he'd have it rough. He moved a hand under Shadow's stomach and moved it down into the boxes, Shadow moved up meaning to move down, the blue-eyed teen grabbed his members and tightened squeezing with full force. Shadow jumped slightly with a moan, the other smirked and pumped fast sending pain through the red-eyed male.

"Having fun, my dearest Shadow." Spectra murmur in his ear.

"Let g-go." Shadow said feeling unwanted pleasure.

"Turn over and I wont be so rough." Spectra promised.

Shadow did, but only because he hated being on his stomach, but neither way mattered to the blonde.

"Its about time you listened." Spectra growled evilly.

"I did it be-." Spectra cut him off by another bruising kiss.

Spectra traced the bottom again, but this time Shadow opened enough for him to slide in his tongue only to get a nasty surprise when Shadow bit down making him jerk away covering his mouth.

"Why you!" He hissed putting his tongue in him mouth after seeing the blood.

"Keep your tongue in your own mouth!" Shadow spat.

Before Spectra could deliver another blow the alarm clock when off flashing the time of '8:00' they got dressed in silence and walked out of the city toward the ship.

Shadow stopped and Spectra turned glaring in disappointment and anger.

"Don't think you've won anything." He growled.

"I've don't think I know." Shadow taunted walking pasted him.

"If you think I'm done your dead wrong." Spectra hissed grabbing the other's hand and glared with another emotion.

Shadow and Spectra were now at Gamma city. They walked in to where the others were gathered.

"Your finally back." Mylene said turning to face them.

"Nice to see you to." Shadow replied with a childish smile eyes closed then open as he ended.

"Any news Mylene?" Spectra asked in a smug grin.

She growled and looked towards the albino. "What happened to you?" She asked looking at his hand.

"What do you mean?" He answered confused eyes.

"Your hand." She replied.

"Yeah what did happen?" Lync added looking over.

Shadow held up his hand to see that there was a hole healed over on the outside of his palm. "I slammed my hand on a nail." He lied.

"Why?" Lync pressed on.

"Spectra wouldn't stop blabbing, and pissed me off." Shadow growled.

"Not my fault you can't listen." Spectra interrupted turning back to see the other.

"I don't have to listen to you." Shadow growled again.

"I lead the Vexos, so you do have to listen to me." Spectra spat.

"Why don't you make me!" Shadow blurted anger rising.

"Stay still and I will." The blonde threatened holding up a fist.

"You really want to go there, blondie." The albino mocked.

"You bet, mush for brains." Spectra commented.

"Bring it!" Shadow shouted tackling the blonde to the ground.

Shadow pushed Spectra to the ground and pinned him. "Thought you were gonna put on more of a fight, blondie."

"Careful what you wish for." Spectra replied rolling them over down the stairs and into the wall now pinning the other down. "How's this?"

"Not bad, but still not enough." The other chuckled rolling the other way and on top again. "Had enough, blondie?"

Spectra now very annoyed struggled to roll them back over, but Shadow held him firm in to the ground. Suddenly there was a strong pull on his coat.

"Get off him!" The blue haired male demanded tugging hard, only to fail.

"Stop pulling on my cape!" Shadow yelled throwing an arm back to knock the teen away, hitting the teen to the ground with a thump.

"Gus!" Spectra shouted in anger.

Spectra now in a full state of rage saw the albino's defense was down pushed him over, but failing to pin him down.

"Nice try." Shadow chuckled.

Shadow then felt another pull on his cape much stronger then the blue haired male, he was then pulled up off of the leader and held back. He looked to see who or what grabbed him and saw that Volt, Gus and two guards holding him away. Spectra on the other hand stood shakily on his feet slightly panting.

"Someone, call the prince." Volt ordered still holding on.

"On it." Lync replied running out the door and down the hall.

Five minutes later the Vexos were called for a meeting, Volt close to Shadow and the two guards behind the group waiting for Shadow or Spectra to lash out. When they go to the room Mylene told the guards to wait outside if help was ever needed, now in the room the two fighters waited for their scolding.

"What happened out there, Spectra?" Hydron asked his elbow on the chairs arm and head leaning on the fist of the arm.

"Shadow attacked me." He replied standing still.

"I attacked you, you're the one who started it." Shadow blurted out.

"Silence Shadow, I asked him not you." The prince mumbled slightly, Shadow gave a low growl. "Spectra, you should know better then to pick a fight with Shadow, after all he use to train the guards and you've seen how well he fights." Hydron said straightening up.

"Yes, however, he needs to learn how to listen and follow orders." Spectra assured.

"That may be, but violence is not the answer for something like that." Hydron added.

"Understood, but what else can I do to make him listen?" Spectra asked already thinking of an answer.

"Anything that doesn't involve violence, your smart so you can find an answer." Hydron assumed.

"Yes, but I wont be able to do so if I have work in the way." Spectra commented.

"That's why I'm sending you two to Alpha city, you'll be spending a little quality time together in a hotel, I'll make the arrangements my self." Hydron announced.

"Very well my lord." Spectra bowed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Shadow shouted, but the screen closed.

The next morning the two teen left to Alpha, after an hour to get Shadow to go, and were now signing into their room. Shadow was the first to walk in, he saw two king sized beds with red covers and pillows, and he walked to the first one and sat down. Spectra walked to the other and sat down to watch TV.

An hour past and the two became somewhat tried and decide to rest, at least Shadow did after Spectra fell asleep, he rested his head on the feather pillows and slowly fell asleep, he was almost fully asleep when the bed shift and there was again a heaviness on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw non-other then the masked man staring at him.

"Spe-." He was cut off again by the lips of the other and instantly closed his mouth.

He felt the other's tongue roughly trace both of his lips in coat of saliva, he moaned at the back of his throat in disgust and moved his head hard to the left side breaking the kiss.

"Spectra, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked eyes turned to stare from the corner of his eye.

"I told you before, idiot, you're going to obey me." Spectra announced. "Now turn your head back." He ordered.

"No!" Shadow shouted.

Spectra growled and bite Shadow's ear as hard as possible with is fangs. Shadow yelped and turned to the other and was forced into a kiss, but instead of it been rough it was kind of genital.

"Get off of me!" Shadow demanded rolling them over on to the floor.

Shadow as leaning over Spectra, for about ten seconds before the other rolled them over and pushed against Shadow's shoulder.

"You wont be able to win this fight, Shadow." Spectra announced.

"That's what you think!" Shadow spat trying to roll over but surprisingly failed. "What the heck."

"Its my favorite time of the month." Spectra breathed.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Don't tell me the leader of a wolf clan forgot what happens every fifth, you've lost your wolf strength, speed, and your ability to morph into your wolf form." Spectra explained.

"Shit, how could I have forgotten that?" Shadow gasped starting to struggle.

"I like your fire but its no use I'm afraid." Spectra whispered leaning down.

"W-." Shadow was getting tried of the same lip silencing him over and over.

Spectra kissed with great force he traced the others lip and when entry wasn't giving he forced his tongue down into the albino's throat. Shadow started to buck up but still was trapped, Spectra now broke the kiss and moved a hand to Shadow's shirt ripping the item in to and throwing them to the side.

"Damn it, why are you doing this?" Shadow yelled.

"I told you, I was going to make you listen." The leader replied moving closer.

"And this is the way you choose to do it." Shadow hissed.

"Its what I want." Spectra growled. "And if you do what I want I wont take your wolf half away, after all if a vampire bites you went your like this you lose that part of you."

Shadow hated the fact that Spectra had him stuck he would either have to let it happen or do as he was told. He soon decides to play the part of a victim and let the masked man have it his way. Shadow relaxed the tease muscles and turned back to face the blonde which made Spectra grin in approval.

"If you leave so much as a mark, your dead." He threatened staring up.

Spectra only smiled and bent down to nip at Shadow's neck, to the albino's disliking he had managed to strip him of his over coat, shoes, pants, shirt, and every thing else that wasn't his boxers. Spectra moved down to Shadow's chest and pinched at the harden nipples causing Shadow to moan at the cold hands and turn his head back to the side. Spectra then put one nipple in his mouth and sucked while the other one was played with, Shadow groaned out in pain as the nipple moved between the fangs in Spectra's mouth.

"Careful, I don't want any reminds of this rape." Shadow said one eye closed and the other looking down at Spectra from the corner of the eye.

Spectra stopped and crawled up to the teen's ear. "Rape. You cant rape the willing, Shadow." He whispered.

"I'm not willing, you black mailing me so I have no choice." Shadow moaned.

"Fine, what ever you want to call it." Spectra sighed returning to the nipple.

He soon moved them back to the bed; Shadow was being quite so people near by wouldn't hear them. Spectra was busy working on Shadow's stomach to care until he bit suddenly but there was no reaction from the normally loud mouth teen, he looked up to see that the other was looking out the window eyes glowing in the moon's light, Spectra crawled up the body. Shadow turned and saw Spectra had taken off his mask and revealed his blue eyes darker with the color of night.

"Shadow." He murmured and bends down to see eye to eye.

Spectra put his lips on Shadow and again asked for entry, Shadow of course denied forcing Spectra to take matters into his own hands. He reached down under the boxers Shadow quickly reacting grabbed the arm tight and held it in place.

"No you don't." Shadow snapped.

"Have it your way." Spectra said pinning Shadow's arms down on the bed above his head. Spectra moved his head down to Shadow's neck and showed his fang, he moved them to where they were barely touching. "If you want to lose your tail, fine by me." Shadow's body shock at that comment and he struggled to move away. "So you don't want to lose your pretty tail, then stop resisting." Spectra hissed.

Shadow did but hesitated to relax his body. He shifted his head to he side and looked at the window, but Spectra grabbed his chin and turned him to see his face.

"Don't resisted, just relax." Spectra ordered kissing the albino roughly.

Shadow, in his mind, decided to just let if go on and opened his mouth allowing the thrashing tongue in his mouth. He moaned out into the others mouth and closed his eyes slightly, trying to imagine some one else was doing this to him.

Spectra reached down again to the boxers and again Shadow reacted, grabbing the arm tightly and then letting it go, which made Spectra smile in approval. Spectra pulled the boxers off of the other's body and watch as Shadow shut his eyes tight in shame; the blonde moved his hand over Shadow's members and pumped slowly making the wolf gasp at the cold feeling. Shadow suddenly turned over on his stomach much to the leaders annoyance.

"Shadow." Spectra said in an angry and very annoyed tone.

"I like it better when I'm on my stomach." Shadow whispered turning his head slightly to Spectra.

Spectra smiled and moved his hand back to the members and roughly pumped in a much faster pace. Shadow groaned and buried his head in the pillow. He tried to bite back a loud moan and only managed to soften the sound, but Spectra still hear and realized the other was liking the speed or asking for more and he gave it faster and caused Shadow to moan loud not bothering to stop it.

Spectra removed his hand and turned Shadow over, he looked over the reddened face and move down to place his mouth around the cock. Shadow jerked up and tried to turn over, but was stopped by the hands on his thigh forcing him to stay on his back.

"S-Spectra, that far enough, stop." Shadow assumed moving up to free himself but the other dug his vampire claws into him.

Spectra sucked hard on the item, Shadow was fighting his own body to stay still and not buck up into the warmth, but soon to fail did and regretted it right after. Spectra bit slightly down as a sign to the white haired boy to do it again, Shadow refused and the claws went deeper until Shadow obeyed and about three bucks later he came inside Spectra's mouth. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face; he felt the same weight leave his body as he was flipped over.

Shadow felt a hand grab his and start tugging on it, Shadow only pushed is face hard into the pillow and the hand ripped the pillow out from under his head and he saw it fly to the other side to the room. He turned his head to see Spectra glaring down at him with an evil smirk.

"Turn over, mutt." He commanded.

Shadow at first refused, but a sharp pain in his back forced him. Spectra was now pulling the boxers down far enough to where Shadow's members were fully exposed to the cold air, Spectra bent down to it and sucked harder with each one. Shadow struggled to move away, but started to have an idea, he stopped the struggle and moaned shyly which as always made Spectra move faster. Spectra swirled his tongue at the tip and rubbed what wasn't in his mouth, soon the albino came again covering the blonde's mouth and the inside mouth he moved up to wipe his face. Spectra then heard a knock at the door and believe that the underling wouldn't move, he moved away and walled down the hall after putting his over coat back on over his never removed clothes.

Shadow had the chance he was waiting for and moved off the bed shakily and walked to the bathroom forgetting to lock it. Spectra returned to find the albino missing and growled in anger, he stared at the bed until he hear the bath water running he moved towards in and snuck inside without a sound.

"Damn him." Shadow spat washing his neck and hair. "That freak thinks he can do anything, but not with me." He continued moving down to wash his stomach.

"I hope your not talking about me, pet." A voice called from behind him.

"W-." He began turning suddenly to the blonde.

"That is for you sake, you didn't think I would let you get away that easily now do you." Spectra growled slamming the other on the wall under the showerhead.

"Damn it, why don't you find some girl to fuck with." Shadow shouted looking from the corner of his eye, but he suddenly got another idea and began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Spectra asked pushing harder.

"Nothing really, but you may want to check the time." The albino smiled mockingly.

"What for?" Spectra said completely confused.

"Because my phase is very close to over, and you still haven't gotten you way." Shadow assured.

"There's only one thing left." Spectra said spinning Shadow to look him in the eye as he leaned in for a kiss, but was giving a nasty surprise when Shadow pinned him on the opposite wall.

"To late, fang face, my phase is over." He hissed. "Now its my turn."

"W-!" Spectra cut off by the other lip and his eyes shook in surprise.

Shadow dug his tongue down into the other's mouth and started to gag him, Spectra moaned in unwanted pleasure and tried to move. Shadow let him go and slammed him on his ass in the shower and pushed four fingers in his mouth cutting the other's tongue after about ten seconds pulled them out and pushed them all in at once tarring the inside of Spectra's hole.

"Ow! Get the hell out of me!" Spectra ordered grabbing the arm.

"Make me, fang face." Shadow mocked pushing further in.

"Bloody fuck!" The leader cried out struggling only making the pain worst.

Shadow decided to give ease and removed the figures that were covered by blood only to push his members in to the poorly prepped hole. He began to thrust hard and fast as he could, bruising Spectra's ass.

"Stop, that really hurts." Spectra moaned.

"I don't care." Shadow hissed going deeper and harder.

As the night continued in the shower they decided that it was best to stop after Spectra finally came and took a cold shower with out touching each other.

The next morning they returned to the main city where the others were waiting.

"Back again." Lync commented as they walked in.

"Shut it Volan!" Spectra spat making the boy back off.

"Did something happen master Spectra?" Gus asked confused.

"Oh, nothing just a hellish night, are neighbors wouldn't stop playing there very loud music." Shadow lied.

"For once he's right." Spectra assured making every one gasp.

"By the way Spectra." Shadow said suddenly punching the blonde across the room hitting his back and sliding down on the wall. "If you every make me share a room with you, I will kill you."


End file.
